You
You is a palace girl and a close friend of Kou. She comes from a highborn military family. Appearance You is a beautiful young girl, dressed in robes. She wears her hair in round buns (or another kind of hairstyle?) and wears earrings. Personality She is light-hearted and very curious, as seen often pressuring Kou for details of her meetings with the king. She is also very supportive and does her best to cheer her friend up in dire situations. She has however no problems with stealing as in one of the bonus chapters Kou noticed she was eating fruit she stole. She made Kou into a collaborator by giving her one of the fruits. History You is a member of a highborn military family and at some point she was chosen to be a member of the Royal Harem, due to her being very beautiful. When she was five years old her only sister died due to illness. Story Escape from Zhao Arc You is first seen sweeping in the Royal Harem saying mornin to Kou. You then said how was Kou time with the King since she been summoned three times. When Kou told her she hasn’t done “it” with the King. You got angry saying it was important for palace girls to attend to the King and that it was like a battle for them. You then said by giving birth to the King’s kid that palace girls can have power in the harem and the women who give birth to the first son becomes queen. You then said she need to hurry up and get the King attention. Latter Kou told You she’s in love with the King. You said that it was ridiculous and that it’s only natural as a palace girl to admire the king but it’s not the same as love and there’s now way her love will be returned. They then overheard some palace girl badmouthing Kou. You then tried to comfort Kou when she started crying. Bonus Chapter 7 At least a day after the assassination plot against Ei Sei. You noticed Kou throwing up and thought she was having morning sickness. When Kou told her the reason she was throwing up because she was remembering dead bodies. You said it was unforgivable of Ryo Fui to send assassins. When Kou told her that a lowly servant named Shin fought the assassins. You started asking questions like how strong is he and if he has muscles. You then said she don’t dislike those romances with big social gaps between a noble girl an a servant boy. She then proceeded to call Shin “Shin-Sama” while blushing. Third Faction Arc You was seen in the Royal Harem bowing to the Queen Mother. You then told Kou she mustn’t raise her head. Later You was seen waking up and getting ready for the day. When she tried to open the door she noticed it was unusually difficult. That when she saw a bloody Kou on the ground. You then immediately called for help. Later on You was at Kou bedside crying telling her to “hang in there”. When the doctors told You that their was nothing they could do and she should prepare herself. When You heard Kou say “your majesty” she got the idea to ask the king for help. You then tied up Hakushun and took her place attending to the King and begged Ei Sei to save Kou. Sanyou Campaign Arc You was seen saying good morning to Kou. You then said Kou looked like she was in a good mood because she was humming. When Kou tried to say why she was in a good mood. You immediately assume that Kou had sex with the King. When Kou told You the real reason she was happy. You seemed dejected because it seemed Kou made no progress with the king. Later on Kou said that the King told her That Person is coming to Kanyou. Which You responded by saying “AHH!” Coalition Invasion Arc You was seen comforting and providing updates to Kou about the Battle of Kankoku Pass. State of Ai Arc During the attack upon the City of Kanyou, while escaping with Kou and the King’s daughter Rei, they were cornered by enemy soldiers. With no escape You sends Kou to flee while attempting to sacrifice herself to buy time, by throwing herself at the legs of a charging horseman. Shin arrives in time to save her. Western Zhao Invasion Arc You was seen snowball fighting with Rei and Kou. Abilities Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Royal Palace Category:Royal Harem